


Goodbye

by mysticminou



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, Awkward Tension, Bisexual Male Character, Canonical Character Death, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Internal Conflict, M/M, Slow Burn, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticminou/pseuds/mysticminou
Summary: Anzu never got to say goodbye. She loves them both, but she knows she can never be with Yugi if she can't get over Atem. Yugi understands and wants to help her. But how can he help her when he misses Atem too?





	1. Travel

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually string everything together, but this time I am.  
> Day One: Travel

Her nose was blocked with snot and her face burned from where the tears had streaked and her hands had rubbed her cheeks raw. Any ugly noise broke from her lips as she struggled to breath and contain her whimpers. She had attempted to throw her hair up into a messy bun, but due to her short hair it was just a tiny pompom. Most of her hair had slipped out and was plastered to her cheeks. Even though Anzu hated the itchy feeling of her face, she didn’t move from her spot on her bed.

The girl was wrapped in her comforter as she burrowed deeper into her pillows. The ship they travelled on rocked gently atop the waves but did nothing to lure her to sleep. The white pillowcases were probably ruined from her mascara, tears, and snot running onto them. She was too hot under the blanket in the Egyptian night and her tee and sleep shorts clung to her skin from sweat.

She knew she should get up and clean herself up, but she just couldn’t. Anzu knew that as soon as she flicked on the harsh light in her room, she would have to face the reality. That he was really, truly gone. That the man she had grown to love was never coming back.

That she had never gotten to tell him the truth.

But, if she stayed cuddled in her burrow of despair, it was easy to pretend she had had another nightmare. She always had nightmares about him leaving. About him walking away from her into the darkness of the unknown without so much as a goodbye. She had always associated him with the dark, so it was fitting that he was disappear into a black void.

Another round of tears came.

Would they ever stop? Surely that had too. There was no way her body could keep producing them at this rate. She needed to get a glass of water or wash her face.

Her mind whirled back to the prospect of getting up and facing the truth. Her stomach rolled unpleasantly. If she turned on the light, that painful first flash of the bulb would remind her of that dazzling brightness that had taken him away. She wished it had been the darkness like in her nightmares. It was easy and normal to be afraid of the dark. But the light? How could she explain that without sounding crazy?

She curled tighter on herself and let loose another whimper. How long until she would be forced to deal with it? At some point, she would have to get up and see her friends. She would have to fly home and go to school. Her heart squeezed painfully at the thought of going to another dueling match. Could she even do that? Could she sit in the stands and cheer for Yugi?

Of course, she would. She did love Yugi. It had taken her a long time to realize it, but her feelings for Yugi were more than mere friendship. And she had known for a long time that he liked her. She supposed that the natural path her life would take would be with Yugi. Maybe once she came back from New York? But not now. It would be unfair to Yugi to try to go for a relationship right now when her heart bled for…for him.

She winced. Anzu had wanted to know his name so bad. And now that she knew it, she could not bring herself to say or even think it. She had always daydreamed about loving sighs and sweet whispers of his real name. And she would never get those moments. He would never cradle her face in his broad hands and delicately kiss her lips while she murmured his name.

The soft knock on her door popped the protective cocoon she had wrapped her thoughts in. Her head poked out of the blanket nest. She didn’t trust her voice, but she knew who was on the other side of the cheap hotel standard door. And she knew he would enter without her blessing tonight.

As the door creaked open and confirmed her thoughts, she hissed in discomfort as the hallway light burned her eyes. Yugi quickly entered and shut the door. Instead of his usual pajamas, Anzu could make out that he wore a white tank and blue cotton shorts in the moment she had the offensive light to guide her. The boy slowly approached the bed and crawled in. She lifted the heavy blanket and he joined her in the musky heat of her nest. The small boy didn’t even grimace or make a comment about how nasty her skin or pillows felt. He burrowed next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

Anzu murmured in content and pulled him closer. Within a few moments, the boy beside her was snoring lightly. The girl hummed again and placed her head under his chin, her ear right against his heart. The gentle knocking of it reminded her that she was not alone in her grief. That this sweet, kind boy understood.

Despite the fact Yugi had to be in more pain than she was, he had come to her. Her had sought her out. She chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully. Yugi was stronger than she would ever be.

His stifling heat burned her flesh, but she held tight. And she would never let him go, she swore. Because as the gentle thrumming of his heart lulled her to sleep at last, she was reaffirmed in her thought that she did love this boy. And no matter where her life took her, she knew she would come back to him.


	2. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Soulmates

When Anzu woke up later that morning, her head was sore and she felt disgusting. Her pillow felt crusty, her hair was plastered to her face, her eyes were glued shut with the remainder of her mascara, and her mouth tasted sour. Carefully, she sat up and rubbed at her eyes until she could finally pry them open. Glancing down, she found Yugi to still be asleep. Her hands dropped to her lap as she gazed at the sleeping boy. In the darkness, it was easy to mistake him for Atem. They were so identical it made her heart quicken. Anzu did love Yugi; she really did. But, Atem’s wound would take a long time to heal. And would being with Yugi cause the scar to hurt? Would the scar feel tender being with Atem’s literal soulmate?

Roughly, she rubs her hands up and down her face. By the time she finally got over Atem, who was to say Yugi would even still want her? Rebecca obviously loved him. And Yugi was attractive and no doubt would grow into a total babe when he got older. Other girls would be on him in an instant.

Her plan had always been to go to New York. She hadn’t thought passed the point of dancing in New York. Her body would not stay young, tight, and limber forever. And at some point, she knew better talent would replace her even if she did land on Broadway. But, when she came back to Domino, would Yugi have moved on? Would he want a washed-up dancer?

Careful to not disturb her partner, she lay back down. She watched his sleeping face and pondered over the future that loomed before her. And an even worse thought struck her. What if she met someone else in New York? What if she stayed in New York and never came back? And what if Yugi kept waiting for her and she left him just like Atem?

Anzu chewed her bottom lip. She could never bear the thought of hurting Yugi. But there was no way she could put her dream on hold or even give it up altogether. Sure, her sudden lack of funds would set her back a few months, but things happened and she was prepared to deal with that. But never giving up. Even when that robber had held her at gunpoint all that time ago, her only thought as death loomed before her was of never dancing again.

Sighing deeply, she closed her eyes. She would deal with all of that later. Her headache was returning and Anzu desperately wanted to sleep it off.

Hours later, she woke up to the sound of Bakura knocking on her door. “Anzu?” His British voice drawled from the other side. “Anzu? We’ve docked.”

Once more, she opened her eyes, but this time Yugi was not beside her.


	3. Mix Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 Mix Up

“Mix up?” Anzu repeated.

They had finally arrived at the airport and apparently, there had been a computer glitch and now Anzu and Yugi would be taking a separate flight from the others. Well, isn’t that just perfect, Anzu thought bitterly.

Jou swore and caused several mothers to frown at him as they ushered their children passed the group of teens. “This just sucks! Can’t Kaiba fix this?”

Anzu pursed her lips. “Why would Kaiba bother?” Besides, he had a fancy personal jet. He was probably halfway home by now. “Anyway,” she sighed. “It’s not a big deal. I don’t mind taking a later flight.” Yugi glumly nodded beside her and fear washed through her. Maybe Yugi didn’t want to fly with her? He had left her that morning…And how could she calmly sit beside him alone for the next twenty-four hours? She was too jittery to sleep and she cursed her nap for that. “I mean…I can do whatever. I can switch seats with someone…you know, if Yugi doesn’t want to ride with me?” She flushed as the tremor in her voice. As the fresh onslaught on nerves coursed through her, she wondered if maybe she should have woken Yugi up that morning. They could have talked everything out then instead of being forced to awkwardly work it out on a plane.

But Yugi’s small and timid whisper beside her shattered her already thin composure. “I don’t mind, Anzu.”

She felt younger in that moment. She thought of puzzles and games; of burgers and secrets shared. She thought of a small boy stuck in his room due to a cold.

Her throat tightened painfully, but somehow she forced her face to not crumple. “It’s…it’s settled then,” Anzu croaked out.

The two boys glanced at her in confusion before they shrugged. Jou slapped Yugi on the back and bid the two farewell before shuffling away with his bag towards the customs line. Honda and Bakura were already on the other side attempting to track down their gate. Jou would have to break the unfortunate news to them. With a sigh, Anzu heaved her duffle bag higher up her shoulder. “Well, our flight leaves in like three hours. You want to grab some brunch or something?”

Yugi shrugged noncommittally. “I ate this morning.”

Anzu frowned as her hunger raged to the forefront. “I missed breakfast, so I’m grabbing something.” Her sternness would have previously been classified as being the Mom Friend, but now she was just hangry and wanted some time alone before she was forced to be with Yugi. Turning on her heel, she trotted to one of the small cafes.


	4. Red, Purple, and Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Red, Purple, and Blue

The fruity frappe that she had ordered sat before her nearly untouched. Her strawberry croissant was equally untouched. Glumly, she watched the red, purple, and blue fruit syrups melt and blend together in the heat of the Egyptian airport. Her stomach rumbled and only when it clenched in hunger, did she finally break off a piece of pastry. Chewing the sweet treat, she basked in her regret.

Anzu thought that Yugi would have followed her, but he didn’t. She supposed he was trying to give her more space, but despite her earlier attitude, she wanted his company. Bouncing her leg, her foot tapped an unsteady rhythm as she sipped her frappe.

Maybe…Maybe they didn’t need to talk this over? Yugi apparently didn’t want to talk and she apparently could not work up the nerve. Maybe she should let the dust settle and then broach the subject when they weren’t nursing such fresh wounds?

The soft clicking of boots and the placement of a plastic tray ripped her from her thoughts. Glancing before her, she found Yugi pulling out a chair and sitting across from her. He smiled at her and picked up a fry from his plate before popping it in his mouth.

Anzu returned his smile and slurped from her melting drink; the red, blue, and purple finally blending together to create a strange darker shade that Anzu found calming. The two sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes until Anzu gathered her nerve. “Look, Yugi, about earlier-“

“Don’t worry about it,” Yugi garbled out around his bite of burger. He swallowed thickly and slurped his cola. “Excuse me,” he mumbled sheepishly before continuing. “We’re all testy right now. And I know…” The boy paused and chewed his lip; his gaze everywhere but Anzu. “I know you had feelings for Atem. I don’t expect you to be completely yourself. It’s okay to be sad or angry or…” He trailed off.

Anzu played with her croissant; her hunger suddenly gone despite the treat only being half finished. “Yugi, I…” What could she say? She was being completely selfish. She knew Yugi was hurting worse than she was. “I’ll be okay,” she lied. “I’m more concerned about you, though. I mean, you two were…close.” It was an awkward choice of words, but they were in public. She could not very well blurt out the truth of the matter.

Again, Yugi refused to look at her. “Yeah…” He shoved a handful of fries into his mouth and the silence from earlier engulfed them.

The brunette pushed her ruined croissant away and allowed herself to admit something that truly bothered her. “I just wish that…” She played with her straw and swirled the syrupy slush in her cup. “I wish I had gotten to say goodbye.” A pressure in her chest eased. She had been so, so close. But Jou…She closed her eyes as the painful memory overwhelmed her. Her hand had been stretched out just like in her nightmares. His name ripping from her lips desperately. He hadn’t even turned to spare her a parting glance. Which made it all the worse. Because in her dreams, he had looked back at her. He had given her the consideration of one last look at his heartbreakingly beautiful face. A last chance to burn those eyes into her memory. As if she could ever forget those haunting eyes anyway. But last night he had just…walked away. He only offered them a thumbs-up like he had just won the greatest duel. In theory, she supposed he had. He had finally found his name and could go home. He could finally be at peace.

And then Yugi said those four little words that shattered her like porcelain.

“I loved him too.”


	5. Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Fantasy

Following Yugi's declaration, Anzu's heart constricted. The pain radiated out like cracks to her lungs. Her lungs fractured on the gasp that left her lips. She had been so focused on her own feelings that she had never stopped to think about Yugi's. She had just assumed that he returned them. That he would return them when she finally came around. She had never suspected that he would...would reject her for the man she had loved. Oh, the irony was not lost on her. 

She had spent so long chasing after Atem that it was no wonder that Yugi would give up on her. She had thought maybe he would move on, but never in that way. 

Oh, it wasn't his sexuality that stumped her. She had no issue with that. It was her own selfishness. How could she have expected Yugi to just wait around for her until she decided it was time? It was unfair. 

Another painful lurch of her heart jump started her mouth once more. "Oh," was all she could mumble out. Standing, she picked up her trash and tossed it away like she had tossed aside Yugi's feelings so many times.

Grabbing her bag, she headed back to the gate. Never in her wildest fantasies would she have though it would end like this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buy me a coffee??   
> ko-fi.com/gretley


	6. Sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Sunset

It was after sunset when their last plane finally landed. Anzu grabbed her carryon and briefly glanced at Yugi. After seeing he had his own bag, she made a quick excuse about being tired and wanting to get home quick. Of course, they still had to wait behind all the other passengers and then walk together to customs. Surprisingly, the line wasn’t too bad. They made it through in about thirty minutes.

Yugi attempted to talk to her several times, but he kept trailing off. Anzu did nothing to encourage him.

Quietly, they stood and waited on their luggage with the other travelers around them. Anzu glanced at her watch and sighed. Her mother was supposed to be there in fifteen minutes to get her. The thought of waiting that long with Yugi seemed like an eternity after his confusion.

The boy beside her finally seemed to gather his courage. “Gramps could take you home?” It was a question. He was trying to bridge the gap he had created. Anzu waited two slow turns of the luggage belt before she spoke. “Mama will be here soon.” Another turn and she finally saw her pink suitcase. Snatching it up, she turned away from the boy and headed away from him.

She just could not do this.


	7. Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7/Final: Kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow!! I'm so sorry this took me six years and a day!! I got caught up with some IRL stuff and then I had a Con. Anyway, here is the final chapter. I'm sorry in advance if it's not very good. I only proofed the first half. But hey, it's 1k so yay!!

She regretted not talking to Yugi. The next day at school not only did they have make-up assignments, but end of term finals were coming up. The boys immediately grouped up after school and were expecting Anzu to join them at the game shop for snacks and studying. Ashamed, Anzu made up a lie about already agreeing to study with Miho. Miho probably would not even attempt to study but would somehow scrape by with her dreams of marrying a prince. But Anzu needed some girl time and Miho was probably the only one who could completely distract her.

Anzu mumbled out her excuses and rushed out the door, Yugi calling after her pitifully as she raced down the hall. She grappled for her cell and sent Miho a quick text about meeting up. Luckily, Miho’s response was quick and fifteen minutes later, the girls were chatting over milkshakes.

Miho slurped like a child as she babbled about boys and makeup. Anzu welcomed the distraction. It was nice to talk about that new shade of lip gloss she wanted to try and those new shoes she thought were gorgeous. Of course, shoes and makeup only made up about seventy percent of Miho’s personality. Another twenty percent was dedicated to boys. Bobbing her head so that her high ponytail swayed, Miho began to gush about Bakura and how she missed seeing him.

“Miho heard he went back to England,” the girl warbled around another sip of milkshake.

Anzu nodded mutely. She recalled someone saying about that at the airport a few days ago. In her haze, she hadn’t paid much attention. It made sense though. The only reason he had come to Japan was because Thief King had forced him to. Now that he was gone, there was no reason for Bakura to be here. His family (what was left of it) was back in England and he surely needed to explain his absence.

“Oh, well. Miho will find another boyfriend.” The girl sighed. “You’re so lucky, Anzu. Yugi takes you on all those trips. Miho wants a boyfriend to take her places.”

Anzu choked on her drink. “What?” She coughed out. “Yugi and I _aren’t_ dating. And I paid for myself to go on those trips! Besides, they were dueling tournaments!”

“Oh,” Miho squeaked out. “So Yugi’s not told you yet?”

The dancer dabbed her lips with a napkin as her brows drew together in confusion. “Told me what?”

“He’s in love you.”

XXX

Fifteen minutes later, Anzu was panting outside of Yugi’s game shop. It was after five o’clock and the closed sign was hanging on the door. Knowing it was still open since the Mutous didn’t lock up for another hour, Anzu pushed the door open; the bell tingling her arrival.

It didn’t surprise her to see Yugi’s grandfather at the counter sorting cards. He smiled up at her. “Ah, Anzu. Honda and Jonouchi already left for the night. Yugi’s upstairs, though.”

Anzu nodded. “Thank you. Sorry for barging in.”

The older man chuckled. “Please. You’re family here, Anzu. Our door is always open to you.” She silently deposited her backpack on one of the gaming tables before heading towards the stairs connected to the rest of the house. Her hand had just touched the railing when the older gamer called out to her once more. “Anzu, I don’t know what happened between you two, but I wish for the best. For both of you. I do see you as one of my own and if the events in Egypt lead you away from us, then I hope our paths cross again.”

She licked her bottom lip as she nodded once slowly. “I…think it’s just going to be a bump in the road, Mutou-san. I’m going to apologize to Yugi and I’ll still be around. If he’ll have me, that is.” And she would understand if Yugi told her to leave. If Yugi broke off their friendship and they went their separate ways, Anzu would cope. She should have faced the truth when Yugi admitted his feelings to her.

From her prefrail vision, she thought he was going to say more, but he shook his head and returned to his work. Anzu dashed up the stairs and entered the kitchen where Yugi’s mother was finishing dinner.

Anzu greeted her quickly. “I’ll just be a moment! Need a book from Yugi!” She exclaimed as she turned right and sprinted to his room. Yugi must have heard her voice because he was already there at his door when she arrived after the few meters separating them.

Gently, Anzu pushed him into his room and shut the door behind them. She panted quietly for a moment before she launched into her spiel. “Yugi, I was stupid. I wasn’t acting that way because of your feelings for _him._ I was just…” Azure eyes danced around the messy room for a moment before landing on him again. “I had thought things were going to be different between us and then you said that and it pretty much shattered everything I knew and then Miho said some stuff tonight and I just-“

Yugi’s gentle laughter cut off her ramblings. “Anzu!” He threw his arms around her waist and hugged her tight. His head barely reached her shoulder, but he still rested his forehead against it as he squeezed her. When he finally looked up at her, mirth danced in his violet eyes.

“I’m sorry! I’m not laughing at you! It’s just I’m so happy you’re here and not mad at me anymore! I thought maybe you hated me because of what I said.” His eyes dulled for the briefest of moments before brightening again. “If you’re willing to give me some time, I’ll always be here for you, Anzu!”

Anzu laughed as her eyes began to burn. “Yes! Yugi, thank you so much. You’re a far better friend than I deserve.”

It had taken her a few days to finally realize the truth of Jou’s words that afternoon in Atem’s tomb. They were all hurting. She was being selfish. Especially regarding Yugi. She could never force him to love her and she never would.

Even if…

Even if she did have feelings for Yugi.

Yugi gently stepped out of her embrace and chuckled, his hand going to his neck to rub nervously. “And about what Miho said, I don’t know what exactly happened, but I think Honda went behind our backs and talked to Miho.”

Anzu shrugged, a smirk lighting her pretty face. “It doesn’t matter.”

Yugi pouted. “Anzu! What did she say?”

The girl curled her tongue behind her teeth and shook her head. “Nu-uh, Mister King of Games. You’ll have to solve that puzzle yourself!”

 


End file.
